


恋は戦争

by T1213121



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1213121/pseuds/T1213121
Summary: 通常来讲，爱情是炽热的、盲目的，但它偶尔也会是单向的、灰暗的。虽然自相矛盾，但总结起来，爱情是一场毫无预备就会打响的战争，不知何时就会突入青涩少女的心房，用扑通扑通地小鹿乱撞攻下名为“少女心”的最终堡垒。*塞巴斯蒂安是伊丽莎白家执事的设定。
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Elizabeth Midford
Kudos: 5





	恋は戦争

**Author's Note:**

> 同人菜市场稿件，感谢金主。  
> 与下单时间间隔半年及以上，姑且单向解禁。如金主要求撤文可联络。

恋爱是战争。

伊丽莎白比谁都要清楚这件事。通常来讲，爱情是炽热的、盲目的，但它偶尔也会是单向的、灰暗的。虽然自相矛盾，但总结起来，爱情是一场毫无预备就会打响的战争，不知何时就会突入青涩少女的心房，用扑通扑通地小鹿乱撞攻下名为“少女心”的最终堡垒。比如，对于伊丽莎白而言，每日放学时，这场战争都会骤然开始。第一枪自然是由下课钟声敲响，伊丽莎白满心欣喜地背着收拾好的书包跑下楼，准备在大门开放的第一刻准确无误地扑进塞巴斯蒂安的怀里。

是的，她恋爱了，与她家的执事，这世上最完美的执事，塞巴斯蒂安·米卡利斯。

纵然天色阴沉，那一抹山水画上落错了位置的山峦也无法逃出她的火眼金睛。塞巴斯蒂安，发现！伊丽莎白扬起少女特有的笑容，往人怀里奔去。“赛巴斯——”她从教学楼里冲出，向一身黑西装的执事挥手，映入眼帘的却是他矮身哄着小女孩的场景。

伊丽莎白停下奔跑的脚步，心里五味陈杂。她不喜欢塞巴斯蒂安和别的人在一起，每次看到，都要引起一阵醋海翻波。许是受了天气的影响，她的心情也灰暗了起来。

为什么啊。我明明那么、那么地喜欢他。喜欢的心情无处安放，快要满溢出来，但他的视线一样看着别的女孩。该怎么办？伊丽莎白不知道，她也不认为会有任何人知道。打翻的醋坛子难以遏制，哭泣的小女孩实在碍眼。顾不得之后的事，伊丽莎白快步走回教学楼，穿过楼后小径，闷头向前直奔人数寥寥的学校后门。她不想看到塞巴斯蒂安，至少不是现在。

伊丽莎白拐进街心公园里，喧闹的家长与小孩子包裹住她的所有感官，每一个小女孩都让她记起塞巴斯蒂安和——其他人。真是的真是的真是的！她低头看着灰黑色的地面，钻过所有障碍，不管不顾地往前闯。等意识到自己正被一片森林笼住、失去了方向时，她陷入了一种前所未有的惊慌。每日都被塞巴斯蒂安送回家的她从没遇到过这种事。有生以来，伊丽莎白第一次孤身一人在外，同时，迷路了。

有点糟糕，不，是相当糟糕。指路牌对她来说有些太高了，伊丽莎白踮起脚尖努力地盯着指路牌，试图从上面找到公园的出口。应该是往前面走。找到出口二字，伊丽莎白迫不及待地顺指示方向走去。有什么东西落在伊丽莎白脸上，她伸手去摸，发现是雨水。寻不到太阳的踪迹，空中阴云密布，落下的零散雨滴在浅灰色的砖地上氤出一片痕迹，像在哭。

逐渐昏沉的天色与她现在的压抑心情格外相称，伊丽莎白忍住眼泪往外跑去。她不需要执事先生，只是这一点点的事情，不需要执事先生也可以的。因为糟糕天气早早奔回家的人流裹挟着她一路向前，模糊间，伊丽莎白来到公园出口，看到的却是截然不同的街景。不是她进来时的那条街，也不是隔壁的商店街。不论前后左右看上多少次，伊丽莎白都不知道这是哪里，在她看来，一点熟悉的感觉都没有。

雨下得越来越大，她一个人站在公园门口，再也忍不住心里的委屈，大声地哭了出来。

都是塞巴斯蒂安的错，全部全部全部都是他的错。他不应该去看那个小女孩，也不应该没有注意到自己逃走，更不应该现在还没有找到她。而且最不应该的，最不应该的就是忽视她小小心脏中深藏的这一份无奈的爱情。明明爱情是如此容易看到的模样，带着绚烂缤纷的色彩与本初的冲动，为什么塞巴斯蒂安就是不懂呢，为什么那位异常完美的执事对此却只会装傻充愣，就像在玩弄着她的感情呢。

豆大的雨滴打在她身上，生疼，仿佛所有示好失败后砸来的绝望感一口气全部反上来堵在心口。在哗啦啦的雨声中，伊丽莎白只能听到心跳的回响。心脏砰砰砰地跳着，不是因为欣喜，而是因为失落。为什么？为什么她不论怎样挺直脊背、不论怎样向塞巴斯蒂安扬起陷入恋爱的少女笑容，都不能进入那双绯红瞳孔的视线中呢？

不只是执事，伊丽莎白想要他做的，是男朋友。

雨骤然停了下来，来自羊毛大衣的重量压在她头上，带着宅邸统一配置的古龙水味道，闻起来像温暖的家一样令她安心。伊丽莎白悄悄抬起眼来，正好对上塞巴斯蒂安焦急的目光。啊，原来他也会有这种表情啊。

“小姐。”塞巴斯蒂安半跪在地上，雨水浸湿了他的长裤，“对不起，我来晚了。”

“你……你也知道！”伊丽莎白抽噎着，扑进人怀里，“都是你的错！你应该早点找到我的！”

“这是我作为仆人的失职。”塞巴斯蒂安将伊丽莎白一把抱了起来，让她能够坐在自己的手臂上。两个人的衣服都湿透了，贴在一起时黏黏糊糊的，不甚舒服。但伊丽莎白依旧紧紧地抱着塞巴斯蒂安的脖颈，趴在他肩头贪恋地嗅着那股危险又迷人的气息。

“我要吃草莓布蕾。”伊丽莎白把头埋在他怀里，闷闷地说。

“好。”塞巴斯蒂安答道，“到家后我就为您准备。”

“还有，你要告诉我为什么！”伊丽莎白红着脸，委屈巴巴地盯着人。

塞巴斯蒂安轻笑一声，拉开车门，把她放进后座，里面已经铺好了干燥的毯子。羊毛大衣和书包被扔到一边，温暖的毛毯紧紧地裹在伊丽莎白身上。很舒服，但没有塞巴斯蒂安的味道。趁塞巴斯蒂安绕去司机位的时候，伊丽莎白拽过内外都湿漉漉的羊毛大衣，团成一团抱在怀里。她喜欢这个味道。

“她和父母走失了。”塞巴斯蒂安从后视镜里望向伊丽莎白，“我想，心地善良的小姐一定能理解的。”

“算……算是啦。”伊丽莎白别开眼，回嗔作喜。

路途不算漫长，在时间表上是无误的。但全身湿透显然不在预定中。伊丽莎白被慌张的女仆带去洗澡，而塞巴斯蒂安则负责收拾后续的杂事。等她从浴室出来，塞巴斯蒂安已经端着草莓布蕾站在卧室里了。

伊丽莎白坐到梳妆台前，目光黏在塞巴斯蒂安身上，一刻也不肯移开。优雅的执事先生对此毫无异议，一如往常地为吹风机连上电源，用手臂内侧试过温度，站在她身后，轻柔地烘干湿润的浅金色发丝。塞巴斯蒂安纤长的五指深入发中，拨弄着表层，大面积地吹干里侧还在滴水的发。他的手法很温柔，与请来的理发师们不同，更像是在抚摸着她的头。

“不擦干的话，容易感冒的。”塞巴斯蒂安抬起一缕发丝，用恰到好处地轻柔腔调对她说，“您真是位任性的小姐啊。”

因为我——不想要这一切迅速结束嘛！不知塞巴斯蒂安是怎么看穿自己和女仆联手做出的小把戏，伊丽莎白扁扁嘴，在高背椅上故意荡起腿来，顺滑长发随着她的动作四处逃窜，从塞巴斯蒂安的指缝中溜走，波浪似的披垂下来，搭在肩膀上，像是流淌金子的壮丽瀑布。

但这难不倒塞巴斯蒂安，似乎没什么能难倒他的。停下大片的吹拂，伊丽莎白看他换了一个吹嘴，又拿出卷发棒来。他一面将头发一缕缕地抬起，一面用卷发棒在尾部轻卷一下，吹制出漂亮的造型。伊丽莎白一直觉得，塞巴斯蒂安连吹造型的技术都是外面的理发师无法比拟的。他总知道何时开始，也知道何时收场，每一次都能为她塑造出最合适、最美丽的发型，宴会前是，现在也是。

恋爱中的女孩都希望爱人能够看到自己最好的一面，伊丽莎白却为塞巴斯蒂安能够将她塑造成最美的样子而心动。在她看来，塞巴斯蒂安像是无所不能的魔法师一样，所有事情交给他就自然而然能够办得妥帖，无需再多考虑其他事宜。短短几十分钟，他不止做好了草莓布蕾，身上也恢复了平日的干燥整洁。甚至连重补的古龙水更是恰到好处，闻起来与大衣上的味道相同，像故意引诱伊丽莎白更深一步地加入这场名为爱情的战争之中。

她读不懂塞巴斯蒂安的想法，战况依旧不利，但恋爱是盲目的。伊丽莎白看着镜中的自己，暗自下定决心。假设塞巴斯蒂安不懂得如何接受来自她的恋爱心绪，那么，就用吻来攻下那颗窥探已久的心吧。

“塞巴斯蒂安。”伊丽莎白突然喊他。

“是的，什么事？”塞巴斯蒂安停下吹风机，走到伊丽莎白面前。

踹掉拖鞋，伊丽莎白站上化妆台前的椅子，拽住塞巴斯蒂安的领带把他拉到身边，仰头吻上那双日思夜想的唇。

血液涌上她的双颊，伊丽莎白脸上灼热得要命，她知道，自己一定脸红得像个大苹果一样。在此之前，她从未如此大胆过。可是只有塞巴斯蒂安的吻，才能教会她如何从这场恋爱中清醒。


End file.
